Oozes
This page serves as a source of information on Oozes as it is applicable to World 42 role-playing characters. Feel free to contribute. Oozes can be used as an umbrella term for slimes, jellies, oozes, and other creatures of gelatinous and disintegrative natures. What is an Ooze? Oozes are bubbling, noxious, toxic, acidic masses of semi-sentient gelatinous gunk that seem only capable of consuming and dissolving organic matter. Oozes can come in all shapes, sizes, and colors. One of the more iconic members of the ooze family, the gelatinous cube, is a perfect example of this diversity. This ooze takes on the shape of a large cubic jelly, while the cave slime, another member of the family, takes on the form of a putrid, poisonous lump. While oozes vary quite dramatically, from one another, there are a few racial traits they all share. The primary trait is that of consumption. Oozes seem to, without even realizing it, continuously ingest any loose material it can absorb. Whatever it ingests, depending on its composition, is then corroded away by the acidic phlegm that makes up their bodies. It should be noted that if the material absorbed is inorganic, the ooze will most likely be incapable of fully digesting it. Another shared trait of oozes, as mentioned before, is their acidic makeup. Oozes are living masses of toxic sludge that drags, shimmies, tumbles, and sludges across dungeon floors and damp caves. This acid-built body is highly corrosive, and is capable of burning its way through metals and flesh alike. A third defining trait of oozes is their sheer mindlessness. Oozes do things without thought of any kind. While one may sense if it is being attacked, and have instinct enough to fight back, they lack the general know-how to do much beyond sliding and eating. (both of these actions are achieved by the ooze with little to no thought as well) Accepted Lore *Oozes can be found in all sorts of dark, damp, cold places around Gielinor. *Oozes are omnivorous in nature, but that is most likely due to their indifference to what they ingest. *Oozes are built of highly acidic, and sometimes poisonous slimes. *Oozes, due to their near-complete mindlessness, make for frustrating creatures of war. This is due to the fact that an ooze will happily eat its allies and enemies alike. *Oozes are rather slow moving creatures, sludging along without any particular drive or ambition to push them forward. *Oozes often carry within themselves pits and pieces of inorganic material they have ingested, but not yet digested. Abilities *Oozes have a high natural resistance to melee and ranged combat, having no internal organs to damage, or flesh to cut. The use of such weapons prove especially useless when the ooze is capable of dissolving the blade that is hoping to cleave it. *Oozes sometimes have the ability to shoot acid at foes from a distance, if agitated sufficiently. *Oozes and stretch, twist, and warp their own body shapes, allowing them to squeeze through the most cramped places imaginable. *Oozes can be broken into multiple chunks, and still have the ability to maintain a sentient state. Weaknesses *Oozes are most susceptible to ice magic, being able to freeze over the semi-liquid body of the ooze. *Oozes are very slow, and if one is spotted a good distance away, it may give an adventuring group enough heads notice to actually plan how to handle the beast. *Oozes have no sense of smell, hearing, or sight. How they manage to find their way around is nothing short of a mystery. *Oozes seem irritated by bright light, preferring to instead dwell in the dark caverns of Gielinor's underground. Ecology When it is said that oozes eat everything, it's not a joke. Being mindless garbage disposals that dissolve everything they can fit inside their membranes gives them the ability to be the least picky eaters in all of Gielinor. The diet of any given ooze might include cave slugs, frogs, eggs, other oozes, pond scum, limpwurt root, human, goblin, rat, newt, berries, sticks, paper, bark, bananas, rope, leather, animal excrement, and even fingernails. Common Mistakes *Oozes don't have names, ambitions, or any sense of identity. *Oozes wouldn't be able to cast any form of magic, or wield any sort of weapon that can be found in Gielinor. It is possible, however, that weapons of absorbed adventurers could poke out from the inside. Other Information Oozes are usually of neutral alignments. This is more because of their obliviousness to their surroundings, rather than any indifference they might have toward it. Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Guides